Fatal Comeback
by Kawaii Crayons
Summary: Mio and Mayu start fresh at a new school. But, the weird thing is, they see ghosts from the ALL GOD'S VILLAGE there. Is it just a fluke? Or is the dead out to get the twins once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since Mio and Mayu Amakura escaped from the All Gods Village. Mayu's limp leg was now mysteriously better, and Mio didn't have to worry about the camera obscura or protecting her older sister from evil spirits. Everything was back to the way it should've been.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mio... I was so worried about you, and I thought for sure you'd leave me behind..." Mayu told her twin as she reached for her hand. Mio looked over at Mayu and smiled. "I was worried you might get hurt.. or maybe even.. die," Mio thought of that devastating image, and the thought of it made her want to drop down and cry; but, to avoid Mayu's questioning, she held it all back. The two twins continued onto their school, ready for a new year.

As they approached the school, they both had a strange feeling. They felt as if they were being watched, but they figured it was normal. They WERE at a school. They looked at eachother, and shrugged it off. You could barely tell the twins appart now that Mayu's knee has healed. They wore the same red pleated skirt and white button up shirt with a red pleated tie. The only difference was Mayu's hair was a tiny bit longer, and she always stood behind Mio. They entered the school and were met by an abrupt silence. All the students of the high school stared at the twins as they entered, hand in hand. They gave the twins akward stares and fearful gazes.

"Mio, why are they staring at us like that...?" Mayu whispered to her sisters ear, moving closer to her. "I don't know.." Mio whispered back, holding her sisters hand as they moved toward the office area. After the what seemed like forever walk to the office, they finally walked in and looked around a bit. "Hello, may I help you?" a kind voice said from behind them. Mayu screamed and turned quickly to backup. Mio turned quickly, too. "I'm sorry, Ma-AM?" Mio's expression turned from suprise to horrified. She backed up at the sight of Miyako Sudo, the woman who traveled to the All Gods Village, while looking for her fiance. The twins backed up. "I'm sorry, ladies. I'm Principal Sudoku, and I'm terribly sorry for giving you a fright just now, I should've knocked" she said kindly. Mio looked at Mayu with a confused expression. Mayu must've been thinking the same thing Mio was, because she had the same confused expression.

"So, do you need help with anything?" Principal Sudoku asked the girls as she set down a stack of papers on the office desk. Mio stepped forward a bit. "W-Well, we need help with our classes.. Uhm.. We don't know where to go" Mio explained, almost in a whisper. The principal smiled.

"Oh, don't worry girls, I have your class schedules right here.." She replies as she starts to go through the files in the desk. Mio turned around to see Mayu staring at something on the wall. "Mayu..." She breathed, walking to where her sister was. She gasped at the sight of a butterfly mark on the wall. It was a bright red butterfly, barely noticable though. Mio reached toward it, slowly. "Mio.." Mayu whispered nervously, as if trying to warn her sister. Mio acted as if she didn't hear it, and her hand continued toward the mark. BAM!

Mio and Mayu jumped and screamed; thrusting their bodies toward the wall. The principal looked up. "I'm sorry!" She blurted while going back to looking through the student information box. "Here it is!" she said excitedly pulling a folder labeled 'Amakura'. She handed the girls the schedules.

"NO!" Mayu cried as she clinged to Mio, looking at her schedule. The principal looked at Mayu, as if she had just seen her chug on druggs. Mio looked up at the principal. "Principal Sudo, we-" Mio was cut off by the interuption of the principal. "SUDOKU" she corrected anxiously. Mio stared at her for about 10 seconds before continuing. "We.. can't be seperated.. We need to be in the same classes.." Mio explained like her life depended on it, or more like Mayu's life. "I'm sorry, ladies. Those are your classes, and you must stick to them; but, for today, you don't need to do classes, you two just needed to get your schedules, so you may go home now," The principal said before exiting into the other room and locking the door behind her. Mayu teared up and clung to her sister. Mio patted her sisters head. "It'll be okay! I promise! This is a new start, for both of us!" She reassured excitedly, trying to cheer up her sister. Mayu looked up, smiled, and nodded. They both headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What classes do you have?" Mio asked her sister as she looked through her schedule and papers. Mayu looked at her with a sad expression. "I have History, Biology, Japanese, Math, Lunch, Gym, Communications, and study hall.." she sighed as she plopped down onto her bed. She looked at Mio as if saying 'now tell me yours'.

"I have Biology, Japanese, Math, History, Lunch, Art, Study Hall, then Gym... Why would the principal give us all these seperate classes? I mean, didn't Uncle Kei tell them to put us together?" Mio suddenly recalled that specific little detail. Mayu shrugged and sighed again. Mio knew she was upset, so she got up and layed next to her sister. "We'll be okay, I promise" Mio reassured, which led to Mayu returning to a more calmer state. The two sisters fell asleep, hand in hand.

'W-Where am I?' Mio asked herself as she woke up in the middle of a dark and eerie forest. She sat up and looked around, searching for a clue of where she may be. She turned around and saw Mayu running deeper into the forest, following a glowing crimson butterfly, that led a small trail of red shimmers behind it. Mayu wasn't in the clothes she was wearing before they fell asleep. She wore a brown jumper with white laces over a black shirt with black laces, the same clothes she wore that day...

"MAYU!" Mio cried, springing to her feet and racing after her twin. Then, something stopped Mio dead in her tracks. It was that laughter. That evil, shrieking laughter. That laughter belonged to the murdered Kurosawa twin, Sae. Mio looked around frantically, looking for the ghost-pale woman.

"Why have you come back, Yae? Have you come to watch me get thrown into **hell**?" The evil voice asked.

"Where's my sister? Where's my sister: Mayu?" Mio cried out to the heavens, tears swelling in her eyes from the thoughts of her sister being murdered as she spoke.

"Yae," the voice started once more, "have you come to watch me **die**?" Mayu turned around, but what Mio saw wasn't Mayu at all. Infront of Mio was Sae Kurosawa in a disguise as Mayu. Sae started laughing hysterically; her laugh was so evil and high pitched, it could've broken glass at that very moment. Mio backed up, ready to escape, but, she was stopped by a powerful object behind her. She looked behind her to find a 7ft. mourner. It groaned and grabbed her. Mio was stuck! She couldn't move. She wanted to call for help, but, noise wouldn't leave her throat, and she knew nobody would hear her anyway. Sae moved closer, crimson butterflies fluttered about her body, and Mayu's costume was now Sae's traditional blood stained kimono. She reached out to Mio and let out a loud shriek. Mio saw bodies rise from the ground, all moving closer to her.

Mio jumped out of bed; terrified, sweaty, and out of breath. She looked around to see where she was, and saw Mayu, sleeping peacefully on the bed. Mio had a sudden sense of comfort as she gazed upon her sleeping twin. At that moment, Mio forgot all her troubles, worries, and fears. The only thing that was on her mind now was Mayu. She positioned herself carefully next to Mayu, careful not to wake her. When she was laying face to face with her, she muttered "I love you, neesan..." , and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
